Nico B's Five Nights at Persona 4
by Skyeec2
Summary: Nico's going to regret Valentine's day even more now... maybe.
1. Something is a foot

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing**

 **Author Note: Enjoy the ride everybody! (Ф∀Ф)**

* * *

Night 1 – 12AM

Nico awoke with a start to the sound of a telephone ringing through the silence, looking around he noticed that he was inside what appeared to be a tiny security room decorated with some very familiar and terrifying pictures.

'Is this…? No fucking way it can't be!' Nico thought to himself as a sense of dread sunk deep into his bones, he recognized those pictures. How could he not know them, after they've been circulating around the internet for god knows how long?

The phone was still ringing, so Nico grudgingly picked up the receiver and spoke a shaky "Hello?" into the receiver, his eyes trained on the pictures in front of him dread continuing to sink into the depth of his bones.

"Yo! What's up partner?" Nico froze. He knew that voice but he just couldn't believe that it was _him_ who was on the other end of the phone.

"Yosuke?! Is that you?!" Nico exclaimed in shock, momentarily forgetting his rising sense of terror in his confusion. "What the fruity fuck is going on?!" He shouted, demanding to know what exactly he had gotten into.

"Well, you see… Naoto figured out what you were doing on Valentine's Day… and when she told the others… they…. Well, they weren't _too_ happy with you, ya' know?" Yosuke explained in a slightly worried tone, "so, they somehow got that blue lady to help set this up to have a little… ya' know, revenge –"

"Wait, you mean they got Margaret's help and put me into the first Five Nights at Freddy's game?!" Nico suddenly exclaimed, cutting Yosuke off as he processed what the other man had just said, "Why would having Bonnie scare me to death make them happy?!"

"Well, you see… you know what? You should probably just turn the camera to the stage and see for yourself, I wouldn't be able to explain this for you." Yosuke replied in an exasperated tone. Taking the other's advice Nico turned on the camera system and saw a sight that almost made him jump back from the screen.

"Holy Fruity Fuck!"

There on the screen before him were three of the four main girls he had interacted with during his Persona adventure, Chie, Yukiko, and Naoto. They were standing on the main stage of the party-room dressed like the characters they had taken the place of.

Chie stood to the far right of the stage (from his perspective) dressed in a deep mauve jacket with a light purple button up shirt, long dark purple trousers, she also had two long purple rabbit ears sprouting from her head, her eyes were closed in what might have been slumber and her light brown hair hung around her head in a calm, if slightly matted mess of golden-brown strands. A red bow-tie was snugly attached to her neck, she had obviously taken the place of Bonnie.

Yukiko stood on the direct opposite side of the stage from Chie and she had also obviously (if the way she was dressed up was anyway to go by) taken the place of Chica, with a few minor adjustments. She wore a cute yellow dress that went down to her mid thighs, the sleeves were wide and also brushed the floor from where they hung limply from her sides. She wore long orange stockings over her legs, and a white apron over her dress and a bid over her chest with the words 'Let's Eat!' printed in big eye-catching letters. To add to the oddness of the situation her arms were covered by a multitude of overlapping yellow feathers similar to that of her original persona Konohana Sakuya. Her dark hair hung around her head in a thick curtain held back by a delicate yellow headband, she had what seemed to be a knitted cupcake in her hands.

Naoto stood between the two girls on the stage in Freddy's usual place wearing a suit very similar to Chie's except with a dark brown jacket, long white sleeved button-up and black trousers with a black bow-tie and top hot. Two soft brown furry bear ears peeked from the top of Naoto's dark blue hair. She held a black microphone in her hand and seemed the most ready to awaken at any moment.

"Yosuke… Why? Just… Why?" Nico asked Yosuke in a stunned tone the dread once again settling into his bones more heavily than ever. Why had he been stuck in this game? Why had this happened to him? Why would anyone… … …

Nico's thoughts slammed to a halt as a soft feminine chuckle, echoed throughout the pizzeria chilling Nico to his very bones. "Yosuke, tell me I'm not going to die. Tell me right this second!"

"Sorry, partner. But those girls scare me more than that bath-house did. So, you're on your own partner, talk to you tomorrow… probably." With that Yosuke hung up the phone and left Nico to his doom at the hands of angry god-like power wielding ladies.

"Dammit Yosuke!" Nico yelled, slamming the phone down in angry rage. He took a moment to take a deep breath and calm himself down before glancing towards the clock to the side of his work desk, the clock face read the time of 1 am. 'Damn, one hour down another five to go, it's night one so hopefully it'll be a little easy'.

Breathing a put upon sigh, Nico booted up the camera system again and turned towards the central stage and almost had a heart-attack from the image that was showing on the screen. All three girls were standing on the central stage and staring up towards where the camera was situated glaring, seemingly able to see Nico through the camera and knowing he was looking at them. Nico was starting to panic from the way the girls were staring at him with such hatred in their eyes.

After a moment of petrified staring the image on the screen was disrupted by static, indicating that Chie was starting to move, a quick glance at the clock showed him that the time had ticked away to 2AM the game for his life had started.

Another two hours had passed with Nico constantly being scared out of his mind by Chie jumping around the pizzeria and seeming to never want to be where Nico had turned the camera but always glaring at him malice and anger evident in her eyes as she slowly moved further towards him.

Nico had just found Chie in the small storage cupboard near his office and she was staring at him with an angry expression before her face seemed to drop and static disrupted and she had moved again.

As he frantically looked through the cameras for her, Nico heard a soft sound echoing through the facility, pausing he listened to the sound and he thought it might be… crying? Was Chie crying?

As Nico continued to listen to the sound in a stunned stupor he suddenly started as the sound became louder and louder until the sounds seemed to be coming from just a few feet away. Looking up he hesitantly pressed the button to activate his left door light.

The light came on, revealing Chie's tear-stained face as she stared at him through the door, Nico quickly slammed his fist onto the door button, closing the door on the brunette on the other side of the door-way.

Even though the door was closed, Nico could still hear the crying girl on the other side of the door, a quick glance towards the clock showed him that he had just reached 5AM another hour and he would be done with the first night.

"Why would you do that?" Chie's voice drifted through the door, filled with a sadness that tugged at Nico's heart, "I thought that you cared about me? I… I t-thought that we were at least friends."

Guilt and despair filled Nico's heart as he recalled the actions he had done that lead to being in this situation, before Nico could open his mouth to start apologizing Chie's sad voice continued.

"I believed in you! I was so stupid, I should have known that –" Chie's voice cut off as violent sobs racked through her body, "… but I thought you were different. I though you actually cared about _me_ . I… I t-thought y-you l-l-loved m-m-me…" Chie's tirade faded out as more sobs violently shook through her athletic frame.

Nico's hearts shattered a little more with each word Chie spoke. By the end of her speech Nico was attempting to him his own tears at bay. "I'm so sorry, Chie. I'm so very sorry. Oh my god I feel so awful about this… I really, really do, god I wish I didn't do that to you… but, god I'm sorry Chie." Nico attempted to apologize to the distraught girl as the clock clicked over to 6AM and Chie left as quickly as she appeared and his own tears fell down his face.

Ring… Ring, the phone rang on the desk. Nico picked it up hearing Yosuke's cheerful "Yo, Partner!" before the other male could say anything else Nico cut him off with a sad tone.

"I'm going to go throw myself off the roof now."

"Too bad, partner. The other girls still have things they wanna do and now, Chie's probably going to be out for your head."

"God dammit no…. I don't wanna do this anymore…" Nico almost sobbed in despair as Yosuke hung up, leaving him alone in the office to wait for the next night.


	2. Fanning the flames of Despair

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything**

 **Author Note: Chapter 2 fun times!** **(*ΦωΦ*)**

* * *

Night 2 – 12 AM

Nico was alone in the dark office room as he waited for the phone that would signal the start of his second night in the pizzeria of hell.

Ring…

'The phone, finally feels like I've been waiting here for hours.' Nico thought to himself as he picked up the phone and the small clock clicked over to 12 AM.

"Yo, partner! You ready for night two?" Yosuke cheerful voice rang into Nico's ears.

"No, Yosuke, I'm really not." Nico responded, he just wanted to finish the next four nights and get out of this nightmare the girls had decided to put him in.

"Well, too bad. You're in for a fun night let me tell you… In fact, I'd bet that the girls are already on their way to see you!" Yosuke responded, completely disregarding Nico's statement.

"Wait, wait, wait! What do you mean they're already coming! It's only just gone twelve!" Nico exclaimed in shock, a thrill of fear racing down his spine as he started to panic.

"Why don't you check? The nights are only going to get harder from here on out." Yosuke still sounded incredibly cheerful to Nico's ears, despite the circumstances that Nico found himself in.

Nico turned on the camera system and flicked through the screens until he found himself looking at the show stage, where only Naoto stood. Chie and Yukiko had left the stage and were most likely on their way towards him. "God dammit, where'd they go?" Nico exclaimed and began to frantically flick through the other screens looking for the two missing girls.

In his panic he missed Yosuke's "Have fun, talk to you tomorrow partner." Before he hung up leaving Nico alone with his panic.

He found both girls in the party room, Chie was standing close to the door to the left hallway, while Yukiko stood towards the back of the party room closer to the stage. While Chie seemed angry and ready to deal serious pain to him, Nico noticed that Yukiko seemed vaguely… vacant, as if she just wasn't really all there.

As he continued to watch them in the party room, he noticed that Chie was twitching slightly, probably due to the fact that she didn't want to stand still too long, this was confirmed when only a moment later when the camera feed became static, indicating that someone had moved. When the camera feed cleared up, Chie was nowhere to be seen, though Yukiko was staring vacantly up at the camera.

Yukiko's lifeless stare unnerved Nico and he flicked the camera feed away from the elegant girl and started searching for Chie in the building.

With 1AM on the clock Nico settled himself further into the uncomfortable office chair he was sitting in and prepared himself for the rest of the night.

As the hours passed Nico noticed the patterns that the two different girls had, Yukiko seemed perfectly happy to meander her way around the building often doubling back to either the kitchen or the party room where she would linger for long time. Chie on the other hand seemed to want to deplete his power as soon as she could, often hanging around his doors or glaring at him through the camera's whenever he did manage to find her over the screens.

It was nearing five am and despite Chie's attempts to complete diminish his power supply, Nico had enough power to survive the last hour, proving that nothing too horrible happened.

The clock ticked five am and Nico felt a sudden chill of fear run down his spine. He first checked the lights on his left door, expecting Chie to be standing there. But the lights showed nothing on the left side.

Quickly turning to his right door, he turned on the light, slamming the door shut once he saw that Yukiko was standing at his right window.

Nico panted, clutching his chest as his heart attempted to pump itself out his chest from the terror he was currently feeling. "You can't keep doing this to me, you're going to give me a heart attack at this rate." He panted out, his tone exasperated.

"I'm sorry…" Yukiko's voice drifted to Nico's ears soft and sad. "I should've known better, but… I wanted you to be someone I could keep just for me."

Even though Nico had turned off the right door light in a desperate bid to save power, he hold see where Yukiko had pressed her hand against the window, her pale hand seemed to gleam brightly in the gloom of the dark hallway.

"It's stupid of me, really… to think that you were someone I could keep for me… after all, you're _you_ . You're so kind, so strong… why did I ever think someone like me could keep you. I understand… I'm nothing special, but I just want to know–" Yukiko cut herself off as despair painted her words. "I just want to know, why you didn't just tell me… I would have understood, eventually, I mean we're friends aren't we? Or… or did you not think of me as a friend? Is that why you did it? Because I trusted you and you thought I was just a-a plaything? Did you think that about all of us? Or did you only think that about me?"

As Yukiko spoke, her words remained soft-spoken and despair filled, Nico could only sit in the silence of his office room and listen to the young girl as she attempted to justify and explain the actions done against her.

"Can I still even trust you after this? Can I trust anything you ever did while we were together… even when we were just friends, were you always lying to me? Or am I just crazy? I-I-I just don't understand why you did it, to me or to Chie. I think she was hurt by this more than I was… I feel awful for thinking that but I almost hate her for it… and I _know_ it's wrong to think that, she didn't know what you were doing anymore that I did, but I still can't help but hate her. I hate it, she's my best friend… I shouldn't feel this way about her… but I do… and it's all your fault."

With those final words, Yukiko seemed to have finished her piece as her hand disappeared from the right window and the clock on the desk, finally ticked over to 6AM.

The silence was once again broken by the shrill ring of the phone, picking it out the receiver

Nico barely registered Yosuke's cheerful greeting before he started sobbing into the phone "Yosuke! I don't wanna do this anymore!"

"Too bad partner," Yosuke replied callously. "You're in for a treat the next few nights, you're not going to get out of this early." Yosuke hung up before Nico had a chance to reply, leaving Nico to sob alone in the dark office.


	3. Hook you with this song

**Disclaimer: I only own the awful chapter names**

 **Author Notes: Rise is not my favourite character, though I hope this doesn't offend people too much.** **(๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**

* * *

Night Three

Nico had been huddled in a ball, sobbing for about half an hour when the phone rang. Remaining in the foetal position he reached up and blindly groped around the desk for the phone, after a few minutes of fumbling he finally managed to pick up the phone and brought it down to his ear.

"Hello?" Nico sobbed into the phone waiting for the cheerful voice of Yosuke to answer him.

"Sensei? Is that you?" That… that wasn't Yosuke. Nico stopped sobbing in confusion over the other person on the phone.

"Teddie?" Nico asked, dreading the answer.

"Of course! You don't sound too good sensei." Teddie answered Nico. Nico stared at the phone for a few seconds wondering how Teddie could be.

"Well, yeah I don't sound good Teddie. I'm being emotionally and physiologically tortured by the girls!" Nico was almost shouting at the bear by the end of his statement.

"I know! The girls told me all about it!" Teddie's voice was far too happy given the current situation.

Wait, why was Teddie even calling him?

"Teddie, why the fuck are you calling me?" Nico asked the bear, attempting to figure out what was currently going on.

"I wanted to talk to you Sensei! I haven't talked with you in soooo bear-y long! I was so bear-y lonely with just Yosuke to hang out with." Nico was befuddled by what Teddie was saying, why couldn't he take this seriously?!

"Teddie, I need you to listen to me and tell me why you called!" Nico nearly screamed into the phone, beyond frustrated at the other by this point.

"I wanted to tell you something Sensei! I finally figured out why I could never score with anyone before!" Teddie's voice was full of childish excitement. In any other situation Nico would have been amused by Teddie's antics.

"Huh, why would that be Teddie?" Nico prompted after a few moments of silence from the other side of the phone.

"It's because you had already scored with everyone, Sensei! That's why I couldn't score with anyone. Sensei, why did you do something like that? It was bear-y naughty of you, Sensei!" Nico really didn't need this right now, glancing at the clock he noticed that it was still 11 so the night hadn't started yet.

"Listen Teddie, if that's all you wanted to talk about then I'm going to hang up now, Chie and Yukiko are coming to murder me if you hadn't noticed!"

"Don't forget Rise-chan!" Teddie's childish voice interrupted Nico's tangent.

"… What?" Nico replied, confusion dripping from his tone.

"Rise-chan was beary angry with you when the girls figured out what you did. She was not a happy bear, and she took it out of poor Teddie when he was only trying to make her feel better!" By this point Teddie had dissolved into tears on the other side of the line.

Nico had no idea what was going on. Where was Yosuke? Wasn't he supposed to be the one calling him at the start of the nights?

"Um… Teddie, what are you talking about? And why should I care about that now?" That was probably harsher than he meant it, hopefully he hadn't hurt the bear's feeling too much.

"But Sensei!" Teddie's tears seemed to disappear as though they never existed… they probably hadn't now that Nico thought about it. "I'm trying to tell you that Rise's coming to see you tonight and I don't think she'll go beary easy on you!"

"Teddie… now is not the time for your bear puns." Nico sighed in exasperation, why did Teddie always persist in those stupid puns?

"Awww! But Sensei!" Now, it was whining again, this was getting very old, very fast. As Nico opened his mouth to hopefully redirect the bear he heard a commotion from the other side of the phone.

"What do you think you're doing, you stupid bear?!" That sounded like it was Yosuke.

"But Yosuke! I was only –"

"I don't care what you were 'only doing'! Don't ever try to mess this up or the girls will put you into that office instead, you hear me?!" That was definitely Yosuke, no doubt about that.

The call ended suddenly as the clock on the desk struck 12am, signifying the start of the third night.

'That… was weird. I should probably stop talking to those guys.' Nico thought in the silence of the room as he flicked up the camera to check on the show stage, noticing that Chie had already left the stage and wasn't visible in the camera.

What was it that Teddie had said about Rise? Well, just in case he should check out the Pirate Cove camera as it was night three and that was usually when foxy started to become more active.

He switched the camera to Pirate's Cove and almost had a heart-attack over the image that was shown on the screen. There was of course the purple, star-patterned curtains but they were pulled apart slightly to partially reveal the figure within.

While the other girls were dressed in a more formal matter, Rise was dressed in a more scandalous manner from what Nico observed, deep beige short-shorts coming up to her mid-thighs, a deep red tank top showed off her toned stomach and flawless tanned skin, what seemed to be a red fox tail was wrapped around her waist and two similarly coloured fox ears topped her head, emerging from her copper pigtails and one of her brown eyes was covered by a heart-shaped eye patch. What startled Nico the most about what he saw it was the grin of her face, it was stretched so widely that it almost seemed to be about to break her face in two.

As Nico stared at the screen, Rise's shoulder's seemed to shake in mirth and an almost hysteric giggle emerged from her throat echoing down the hallway into his room sending shivers down Nico's spine.

Suddenly, hearing something outside the door, he snapped from his stupor checking his door light before shutting the door quickly to stop Chie from entering the room.

Now, was not the time to be distracted, it was probably about 12:30 and he had a long way to go if he wanted to survive the night.

 _SCH-CLUNK!_

 _THUD!_ _THUD!_

"Damn it! That's the second time already!" The night wasn't going in Nico's favours at the current point of time, Rise seemed to want to jump him as she was very persistent in her efforts to get into the room, it was only about 4:20 and she had just run at him for the second time that night.

Nico quickly opened the door, hoping to save some power as he only had slightly over 30% of his power left and the rest of the night to use it. He snapped the camera up to the Pirate's Cove seeing that Rise was still hiding behind the curtains, allowing Nico to breathe a bit, last time she had even bothered to retreat behind the curtains completely.

Not to mention each time she had run at him, she had spoken at him through the metal barrier, "Sensei! Why don't you let me in so we can play?!" Each time she yelled through the door, Nico felt a shiver run down his spine and he would do his best to ignore the scary girl.

A quick flick through the other cameras showed that Naoto still had left the stage, Chie was currently coming down the hall towards his room and Yukiko was currently hanging around the party room. Nico had noticed that Yukiko wasn't very aggressive and hadn't attempted to get into his room very often.

Nico took a second to breathe and calm down from the fright the girls were putting him through, checking the clock on his desk, he saw that twenty minutes had passed meaning he had just over an hour left of this night.

Flipping up the camera once again Nico prepared himself for the rest of the night, if things went well, he would be able to move on into the next night with little effort.

He flicked back over to the Pirate's Cove feed seeing that the curtain's had opened slightly and Rise was peering through the gap and gazing at him through the camera. Ignoring Rise for the moment, he flicked back to where he had seen Chie just moments ago seeing her missing he flicked the camera down and checked the left door lights, shutting the door when he saw her illuminated form.

The night continued with little interesting events for the next half-hour or so before he realised, it was 5:30 and he only had to survive the next half hour and he would be one night closer to getting out of this nightmare.

He flicked his camera up and over to the Pirate's Cove feed, noticing to his horror that the curtains were once again thrown open and the sign was now perched in the middle of the stage, Rise nowhere to be seen.

Nico swiftly flicked the camera down and almost fumbled with the door button momentarily before he slammed his hand down, closing the door with a resounding _SCH-CLUNK_ ensuring that the young girl wouldn't be able to enter the room.

Nico flicked the camera back up and turned to the right hallway feed, and watched as Rise darted down the hallway before he heard the tell-tale _THUD, THUD_ on his right door. Nico waited for the customary taunt from Rise but was surprised when he heard the increasingly familiar sound of crying coming from the other side of his closed door.

"… *sob* S-Senpai… why don't you want to stay with me?! W-Why w-w-wasn't I g-good enough for you?! W-Why did you need all those other girls?! I t-t-tried so hard… hic… to be someone you could be proud of… to be someone you'd be proud to call your girlfriend! B-b-but I-I-I w-w-wasn't g-g-good e-e-enough f-for y-y-you, I-I w-wasn't w-w-worth enough t-t-to b-b-be y-y-your g-g-g-girlfriend. S-S-Senpai! W-why would you do this to me?! Wasn't I your friend or did you not care about me the way I thought you did?! W-was it… all in my head? D-did… did I fabricate everything I thought we had together?"

Nico almost opened up the door to the poor girl, before he remember that the decision no matter how much he sincerely wanted to reassure and apologize to the girl it would most likely lead to either his death or extreme pain. With that in mind Nico was forced to stay in his room as Rise took off sobbing down the hallway.

Nico had tears rolling down his cheeks as he turned his attention towards the clock to check how much time was left on the clock, only to feel a sense of dread fill him as the power failed him, leaving the entire building in pitch blankness.

Nico was very close to a full-blown panic attack as he realizes that he would have to spend a few minutes playing dead in the dark to fully survive the night. Nico had to exert some very serious self-control in order to not jump when he heard the song that signified that Naoto was coming to get him.

To Nico is sounded like the theme of her dungeon if he remembered right. He kept as still as he could as the piece of music continued growing louder and louder as Naoto got closer to his office room.

As the sound of the music grew to its loudest, signifying that she was standing outside his door. When the clock chimed 6am and Naoto was forced to leave him be as he had survived the night.

Before Nico could breathe a sigh of relief he was petrified by the words that floated in from the outside of his room:

"You may have evaded me tonight, but do not believe that you will be so lucky in the future."


	4. Shot through the Heart

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing!**

 **Author Notes: I wanted to upload all of this story here at the same time... but my editor is procrastinating more than usual. The ending shall be posted the moment he return's them to me.** **ლ(●ↀωↀ●)ლ**

* * *

Night 4 – 12 am

After the close call at the end of the previous night, Nico was positively terrified of what was going to happen once the clock started ticking. He stared at the phone on his desk, dreading when it would start ringing with a call from Yosuke.

He was staring at the phone so intently that he jumped almost a foot when it actually started to ring. His breathe heaved inside his chest as he fumbled with the phone, bringing it to his ear with a shaky, "H-Hello?"

"Yo! Senpai, it's me!" That didn't sound like Yosuke or even Teddie.

"Is that you Kanji?" Nico was almost dreading the answer, though he still kept some hope that the other would be able to save him somehow.

"Yeah, it's me senpai!" Kanji's voice rang clearly through the phone, "Now, I'm gonna try to get you out of there as soon as possible so try to hang on! I swear I'm gonna get you out!"

"Why are you helping me Kanji?" To say that Nico was surprised was an understatement, he thought that the young punk would hate his guts too. Perhaps he was wrong?

"What they're doing to you senpai, it ain't right! I mean, I know what you did was really awful, but you sure as hell don't deserve being put through something like this! Especially after everything you did for us last year! So, don't worry Senpai, I'm gonna save ya'!"

Nico had tears of gratitude running down his cheeks as he continuously muttered 'thank you' into the phone, feeling a deep sense of gratitude towards the other.

"Don't worry about it senpai! I'm gonna get you out, just give me a little time, okay?"

Nico suddenly started to panic but before he could say anything, Kanji had hung up the phone… leaving Nico alone in the office.

He stared at the phone in disbelief before his head snapped to the clock on the desk, the place coming to life as the clock struck 12 midnight.

He quickly shook himself into action and flipped up the monitor, though he found he was too late as Chie had already left the stage and the other two were staring at him through the camera, a breathe to the left of him had him dropping the monitor and quickly slamming the door down.

He had a new hope and with it he would make it through the night.

By 3am, Nico's new hope as almost entirely destroyed. Though he was conserving power as best he could Nico was becoming more and more stressed. Chie hardly left he be and Rise didn't seem to want to stay in the cove, the only relief he had gotten was that Yukiko hadn't come to the door that often, barely at all and Naoto had yet to leave the stage.

Flicking from the cove feed to the stage-feed Nico felt his blood run cold as he saw that Naoto was missing from the stage. As panic consumed him, he flicked through the cameras that showed the right side of the facility they were in. He frantically searched until he found

Naoto…

Silent as a spectre, she stared him down the barrel of her gun, he could feel the small petite detective's anger and malice even in the office though she was in the bathroom corridor.

Nico was almost whimpering in fear when he felt a chill run down his spine, turning from the monitor he quickly checked his door lights before slamming the door on Yukiko.

Attempting to catch the breathe in his lungs, Nico checked on where he had seen Naoto last and was relieved to see that she hadn't moved from the room, he made a quick mental note of where she was and attempted to resume the rest of the night.

By 5am Naoto had slowly made her way to the right corridor just outside his door, Nico was forced to keep his right door closed in order to keep her out. The most disturbing part of the situation was that the blunette was silent while she stood just outside her door.

The other girls had all had something to say to him about what they felt, but Naoto seemed very adamant about staying quiet and cold towards him in fact the only sounds he could hear from the detective outside his room was the constant sounds of her fiddling with her gun.

Nico was panicking as his eyes shifted from the clock on the desk to the display of his remaining power levels, he hoped that he could last long enough for the night to end, after-all Kanji was going to rescue him in the morning! Wasn't he…?

This was not the time to worry about that! He needed to get out of this! He would worry about that later!

The sound of a gun cocking broke him from his thoughts and he focused back on what he was doing. He really needed to concentrate if he were going to survive the next… half hour.

The last half hour was going to fly by without him even knowing it! He just needed to survive, he just needed to survive. He could do this, he could do this!

 _Click!_ He could do this… he diffidently could. He turned on the monitor and flicked from outside his room to the cove only to see that it was empty, he quickly dropped the monitor and slammed his left door shut.

 _SCH-CLUCK! BANG! BANG!_ Phew, that was a close one. He couldn't afford to be distracted at a time like this! He needed to be focused, he needed to concentrate!

 _Click!_ He needed this night to be over and he really needed Kanji to help get him out of here! Nico was sobbing in his seat as he checked on the cameras to see where Rise and Naoto were. Rise was back in the cove and Naoto, was still outside his door!

5:40; Chie was at his right door and seemed to be ready to camp out there. _Click!_ And Naoto was of course still at his door, they were draining his power more than he would care to admit.

5:50, Chie was gone and Rise had run at his door once more and of course _Click_ Naoto was still at his left door. Why couldn't she just leave?! Why did she just have to stand there?! Why wasn't she saying anything?!

Nico couldn't take much more of this, but at least he had a bit of power left and only nine minutes left to stay. He could totally do this.

 _Schroooom_ … and he was screwed. The only thing he could do now was play dead and hope for the best.

As he slowly became accustomed to the darkness of the powered-down facility he heard a weird sound… It definitely wasn't what we heard last night…

 _"We've waited many nights, so finally we can invite, Senpai won't you play with us? So many nights we were all alone, we were forced to be still and say, those awful things we learned that day, but then Margaret gave us a way, to hunt you down and make you pay!"_

 _Click!_ …Silence, whatever that was it was over and now it was just quiet… Soft, footsteps sounded in the darkness and Nico could feel the warmth from the detective's form get closer and closer to him.

She probably wanted to put the bullet right between his eyes… that was an awful thing to think about! Though it was likely very, very true… They all really hated him did they?

 _Click!_ Yeah, he already knew the answer to that. He squeezed his eyes shut and moved as little as possible and tried to get through this. Just a little more and he would be fine! Kanji was going to save him! He was!

He felt the cold weight of a barrel on his temple and he had a horrible sensation of having his entire life flash before his eyes. He had so many things he wanted to do! He wanted to finish Steins Gate and get the chance to play Persona 5! He was going to let down his penguins!

 _Da-Dum, Da-Dum Da-Da-Da-Dum_ … wait, what. He was alive? He had made it?! "Oh, sweet mother of god, thank you!" Nico was sobbing with relief as he slumped in his chair.

"Hmh!" That… hadn't come out of mouth. Nico glanced up in front of him and jumped back into his chair when he saw the girl in front of him. She was glaring down at him with steely-grey eyes and still had her gun cocked though it thankfully wasn't pointed anywhere near his face.

She glared at him for a few more moments, before she upruptily turned and left the office without another glance at him. Nico remained tense for a few more moments before he once again relaxed in the office.

He had survived… Hopefully Kanji would actually be able to rescue him. He didn't think he could take much more of this.


	5. The Endings are Nigh

**Author Note: The endings are edited and ready for your enjoyment!**

* * *

Night 5 - 12AM

Nico sat shivering in his chair as he awaited for something to happen, it had been about an hour since his last run in with Naoto and he was waiting for either the phone to ring or for Kanji to just magically show and save him from what was going on.

He didn't know what was going to happen now, all the girls had apparently given him their minds and Naoto seemed ready to absolutely destroy him if she ever saw him again.

If Kanji didn't show up before the phone started to ring then he was in for a hard night, he wasn't even sure if he could last the night with the way all girls all had it out for him.

Nico flinched as the sound of the ringing phone echoed through the near-silent room. He took a moment to take some calming breaths before picking up the phone.

"H-h-hello?" Nico stuttered into the phone as sweat began to pour down his face and dread began to once again drip down his spine, Kanji wasn't going to be able to save him before the night began he would need to survive by himself for a few more hours.

"Partner? I'm so glad I got through to you! Something's going on, Margaret said that something _else_ is in there with you guys and she doesn't know what it is or how to stop it!" Yosuke's tone was frantic on the other end instantly causing Nico to become more nervous as he pondered just what it was that could cause Margaret to have troubles with expelling it?

"Y-Y-Yosuke tell me what's going on?! You're really freaking me out here!" Nico yelled into the phone, he really did not need this right now.

"Well… You see…" Yosuke's voice was hesitant and halting, he obviously didn't want to talk about this. "Something or someone… _else_ is in there and we don't know if we can stop it or not. We're gonna try as best we can but… just try to stay alive alright and be extra careful we don't know if it'll try to harm you or not. Talk to you later partner." With those final words Yosuke hung up the phone and left Nico to his own thoughts once more.

Before Nico had a chance to begin to freak out, the clock on the desk ticked over to twelve and the night began once again, leaving him no time to worry or fret over what Yosuke had been talking about as he focused solely on surviving his final night.


	6. The Bullshit Ending

**These were so fun to write! I hope they're at least have as fun to read!** **(ΦωΦσ)σ**

* * *

Ending 1: I call Bullshit!

Nico had been doing alright, all things considering, the girls seemed to have calmed down a bit and were not attempting to murder him as much as they had been on previous nights, Naoto had miraculously stayed on the stay, Yukiko had stayed around the kitchen doing who knows what in there, and Chie had only showed up at his door a handful of times! The night was going great!

 _SCH-CLUNK!_

 _THUD!_

Or that's what he would be saying if Rise wasn't running at him each chance she got. She seemed to be the only one really out to kill him that night, she never seemed to stay in the cove very long and when she did, she did not look to happy to be there.

Keeping an eye on Rise was taking up a lot of his power, though Nico wasn't too worried about that as it was almost five am and he only had about an hour left of the night, before he was free to get the fuck out of there.

As he was flicking from camera to camera to keep an eye on Rise an accidental slip caused him to click on a camera screen he did not need to see.

The camera screen showed an empty room, the only noticeable feature of the room was a poster on the far wall. The poster depicted what seemed to be a young man in a yellow suit and top hat gazing out at the hallway.

How hadn't Nico noticed that before? Is was quite bright and he didn't think he had seen it before. 'Weird, how did that get there?' he thought in bemusement, gazing at the screen. Snapping himself from his stupor he returned to the task at hand, namely surviving the last hour.

He dropped his screen and jumped in shock at the appearance of the person in front of him. Before he could get a good look at the other, a heavy weight slammed into him causing him to fall from his chair to the floor as the person tackled him.

Two slim hands grasped at his throat and began to choke the life out of him. Both the hands felt very different as they were wrapped around his throat, one had much sharper nails than the other and much smaller fingers.

He attempted to gasp air into his lungs through the weight on his windpipe, he raised his own hands to those of his attackers in an attempt to get oxygen into his starved lungs. He gazed up at his attacker and almost fainted from who he saw above him.

Crazed grey-green eyes glare down him from a pale face, lips spread in a wide terrifying grin showing straight white teeth before the male's body began to shake as peals of insane cackling laughter burst from his slight frame.

A golden-yellow suit jacket was draped over his shoulders and a top hat of similar colouring adored his head almost falling from his unkempt white curls and his body shook with more laughter.

Nico continued to gasp as his lungs began to demand the oxygen that they were being deprived of, gazing with eyes full of terror as the man's laughter began to die down, leaving him giggling as Nico's consciousness began to fade becoming dimmer and dimmer, losing the fight to keep conscious as the male above him continued to bear down on his windpipe.

As the last shred of Nico's consciousness faded from his body he felt the male above him, lean down and mutter something into his ear. "I hope you come back soon, Nico. I miss playing games with you."


	7. The Other Ending

**I really enjoyed writing this and I hope that Nico reads it one day and enjoys it as much as I have!** **(ﾉ*ФωФ)ﾉ**

* * *

Ending 2: The Not so Bullshit Ending

Nico had been doing alright, all things considering, the girls seemed to have calmed down a bit and were not attempting to murder him as much as they had been on previous nights, Naoto had miraculously stayed on the stay, Yukiko had stayed around the kitchen doing who knows what in there, and Chie had only showed up at his door a handful of times! The night was going great!

 _SCH-CLUNK!_

 _THUD!_

Or that's what he would be saying if Rise wasn't running at him each chance she got. She seemed to be the only one really out to kill him that night, she never seemed to stay in the cove very long and when she did, she did not look to happy to be there.

Keeping an eye on Rise was taking up a lot of his power, though Nico wasn't too worried about that as it was almost five am and he only had about an hour left of the night, before he was free to get the fuck out of there…

Wait. Wait, wait. Didn't this already happen? Didn't all of this, just happen not even a few minutes ago? In just a few moments, Rise would attack the doors again and… _SCH-CLUNK!_

 _THUD!_

 _THUD!_

Holy balls that was weird. Well whether it was important of not didn't matter at the moment, what mattered was surviving the rest of the night and getting the fuck out of there. He could worry about whatever was going on later, much later. Someplace cleaner, much cleaner and more lacking in people trying to murder him.

That sounded nice, _SCH-CLUNK!_ After this he would get some PF Chang's and relax, maybe play something stupid, maybe some more Ace Attorney…

Glancing back to the clock he noticed that the night was almost over and he would soon be free to leave. Almost done, almost done. He quickly flicked through the cameras to check where the girls where seeing that neither Chie or Yukiko were close to him and Naoto still hadn't left the stage. Rise seemed to have settled down slightly as she wasn't even peeking out of the curtains.

As he flicked through the cameras he felt a sense of dread filling him, closing the monitor he checked both his door lights, though nothing was in either of them, before he could check the cameras again-

 _Da-Dum, Da-Dum Da-Da-Da-Dum_

Yes, YES! He was finally free! It was finally over he could get the fuck out of there and never have to worry about crazy girls trying to kill him ever agai-

A heavy hand falling on Nico's shoulder broke him from his celebrating, he stiffened slightly before releasing a breath when he realized that the hand was definitely too large to be one of the girls.

It must have been Kanji here to get him out of there. Here to finally save him. He started to turn to look at the other man when the voice that issued behind him chilled him to the bone.

"Hmm, hmm, hm. Darling whatever are you doing around here? Why didn't you invite me to the fun? I thought we had something special! Was I mistaken?" The tone was definitely Kanji's though it was far more distorted than Kanji's actual voice was meaning…

Turning his head, he was met with two eerie glowing yellow eyes gazing at him from Kanji's face, he noticed that the shadow before him was dressed in a casual purple button-up with the majority of the buttons left undone, showing off his chiselled chest and a pair of tight black pants that seemed to cling to his legs.

Maybe he was better off with the girls trying to kill him, at least he had the doors but he didn't think he could survive what the shadow was planning to do to him. If the way the taller being was leering at him was any indication, he was in for a bad time… Maybe?

He attempted to scramble away from the shadow when he noticed that the doors had seemingly closed of their own accord and he was now trapped in here with the shadow. Resigning himself to his fate he fell back into his chair, the laughter of the shadow echoing around him.

He was screwed.

…

…

Maybe in more ways than one.

End


End file.
